cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story (film)
Toy Story is a bout a boy named Andy and his toys. Whenever Andy leaves the room the toys come to life. Toy Story, directed by John Lasseter, was the first computer-animated feature length film ever made. Released in 1995 by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution, this movie grossed $191,773,049 in the United States and won an Academy Award. This movie is considered one of the best films ever made as well as a landmark film in the history of animation. There are even video games based on the movie and its characters, as well as a sequel, Toy Story 2, released in 1999. Plot The story is about Woody who is Andy's favorite toy, but when Andy gets a new Buzz Lightyear toy that becomes his favorite. Woody gets jealous and tries to get revenge on Buzz. But it ends with Woody accidentally knocking Buzz out of the window. Woody then sets out on the journey of his life. The main characters of the movie are two toys named Woody (voiced by Tom Hanks) and Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Tim Allen), who, along with many other toys, belong to a boy named Andy. Woody is Andy's favorite toy and the leader of the toys when Andy is out of the room. Andy then gets a Buzz Lightyear doll for his birthday. Buzz replaces Woody as Andy's favorite toy, and with his fancy electronics and strong personality, begins to replace Woody as the leader of the toys as well. The conflicts between them cause several near-catastrophes that require them to resolve their differences. History Pixar Animation Studios’ knowledge and use of computer generated imagery allowed the production of four animated shorts between years 1996 and 1999. This increased their popularity and soon Disney pushed for a collaborative film making effort. Finally in 1990 Pixar agreed to creating a full length feature film with some persuasion. The idea for Toy Story stemmed from the previously made Pixar short Tin Toys. This short allowed Pixar to experiment with the creation of plastic and waxy surfaces and taught them that the realism of toys would be more impressive than trying to create many realistic humans. The toys in Toy Story are quite photorealistic as toys, and their motions match up very well with how one would expect toys to move. Pixar did not attempt to make perfect-looking humans; the humans are, in fact, far more iconic in their figuration than the toys or the backgrounds. This makes the toys seem more real than the humans. Buzz, Woody and the rest are individual characters with unique personalities, while the humans simply fit into stereotypical roles. The patient mother, for example, adjusts to her typical young son's constantly shifting taste in toys. Pixar as a production company grew during the early nineties and four and a half years after the idea for Toy Story emerged, Toy Story was released in theaters. The movie paved the way for a continuing series of successful animated features by Pixar. Category:Pixar Category:1990's Movies